I Can't Wait to Tell Angela
by delia84
Summary: Like the season 8 spoilers have said, Cam's got a new love interest — and Booth's the one to first discover him!


Apparently one of the spoilers for the new season is that Cam has a boyfriend that we're familiar with (not sure exactly who revealed that at Comic Con, but it's in a TV Line article)… this is my take on that little hint. I have no reason to believe they'd bring this character back, but hey, it was fun to write. (And I apologize if someone else has already written it. I have been without Internet for four days due to a move, and I wrote this in a hurry yesterday afternoon, then posted it via free Starbucks Wifi! I have not been on the site in several days.)

This is rough — I literally wrote it in about 15 minutes because I thought it would be fun one-shot. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. Anyone else got an idea about Cam's new love interest? If you've written anything about it, shoot me the link — I'd love to read it (and I will review it!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

A man quietly strode into the forensic area of the Jeffersonian, just the slightest bit cautious as he glanced around the area. Seeing the platform empty, he smiled to himself, becoming more confident in his decision to come visit. He looked towards a very familiar office, careful not to get too close, and noticed the door was closed.

"Perfect," he thought to himself with a smile. "If she's out, no one is here."

Now fully secure in his decision, he continued to walk down the hall, pulling the bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The man's heart dropped. That voice was one of the very reasons why he had hesitated in coming to the Jeffersonian.

"Turn around. Come on, I know it's you. Turn around."

Ever so slowly, the man turned around, his eyes gradually coming up from the floor until they locked with the eyes of a very annoyed FBI agent.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Flowers? Seriously?"

"I …"

"You have no respect, do you? She's not interested."

"Booth?"

The man's heart sank even lower into his stomach. He knew that voice all too well, and had really hoped not to run into it.

"Booth, who are you …" Brennan stopped suddenly as she rounded the corner. "What's he doing here?"

"That's exactly what I just asked him."

He tried not to stare, but damn, she looked incredible. Something about her had definitely changed. Had she been sick the last time he had seen her? Had he just forgotten what she looked like?

Her eyes drilled into him. "What are you doing here?" She gave him a suspicious look as she saw the flowers in his arms. "And who are those for?"

"I'm assuming they're for you, Bones," Booth replied, still keeping an eye on the man.

The man weighed his options, realizing neither Booth nor Brennan understood why he was here. He decided to push his luck.

"Made an honest woman out of her yet?"

Booth lunged forward. "Seriously? You have the nerve to show up here and that's the first question out of your mouth?"

"Well?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

Brennan noticed the twinge of tenseness in Booth's tone. "We are very much together. Involved. However you say it. We bought and live in a house together. We have a little girl, Christine. Obviously, we engage in sexual …"

"Bones, he gets it."

She nodded once, deciding to be quiet and let Booth be the alpha male.

"Took you two long enough."

"What?"

"Took you two long enough," the man repeated, lowering the flowers just a little bit. "I'm glad."

"No, you're not," Booth scoffed. "You showed up here trying to steal her away. Don't lie to me. We both know better."

"I'm not interested," Brennan remarked. "Booth and I are very happy."

The man didn't see any other way to fool the couple without letting on the true reason for his appearance. He decided to tell them goodbye and walk away from the situation.

"I get it. I'm glad. Really, I am." He paused. "I'll, uh … be going now."

Just as he started to head for the door, the three heard the telltale sound of clicking heels rounding the corner. The man stopped dead in his tracks.

"She's going to kill me. She really is going to kill me," he thought, turning around towards the sound.

"Sully!" she greeted cheerfully, oblivious to the look of dread on his face. She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Ready for lunch?"

His silence and shocked expression caught her attention.

"What?" She turned, her face immediately paling. "Oh … shit."

She had never seen Booth look so shocked, and Brennan simply smirked.

"Camille." Booth shook his head. "Wow. Didn't see this coming."

"So this is why you wouldn't tell us about your new boyfriend," Brennan said, holding back a grin.

"I …" Cam was so flustered that she had no idea what to say next.

"Don't worry. I'm obviously not offended, and I understand your concern. But I really am fine with you seeing Sully." She smiled at Booth. "I'm quite content where I am."

Cam just nodded meekly, standing next to a still silent Sully.

"Well, you two go enjoy your lunch. Sorry I doubted you, Sully. Just watching my back." Booth gave his former coworker a friendly pat on the back.

"Uh, thanks." Handing Cam the flowers, Sully took her arm, leading them out to door before they became further embarrassed or had to face anyone else.

As they watched the couple walk out, Booth looked to see Brennan grinning and rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"I can't _wait_ to tell Angela."


End file.
